Problem: Tiffany has rowed her boat for a total of $12$ kilometers since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $12$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Tiffany been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Tiffany has been rowing is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of kilometers rowed each day. $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = 1\text{ days}$